warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ The heroic villain and the evil hero
Welkom ! Binnenkort meer proloog Een zilvergrijze poes zat met haar poot miniatuur draaikolken te maken in het frisse water van heldere poel. Hier en daar daagden kikkers elkaar uit voor een vrolijke springwedstrijd en zweefden libellen met vleugels die haast wel van spinrag gemaakt leken te zijn vlak boven het glinsterende wateroppervlak. Alles was zo perfect met elkaar in contrast dat het bijna een fragment uit een opbeurend kittensprookje had kunnen zijn. De poes blies een opstandige lok uit haar gezicht zodat haar beiden ogen zichtbaar waren. Het was net alsof iemand zojuist een afkeurend deuntje neuriede of er plotseling een bliksemschicht aan de stralende hemel verscheen, want op de plek waar haar rechteroog had moeten zitten was een vlezig litteken zichtbaar. De poes raakte het voorzichtig aan met haar pluizige staart. Vrijwel meteen ging er een angstaanjagende tinteling door haar heen. Ze wist niet zeker of ze echt pijn had of dat het vervelende gevoel dat zojuist door haar heen schoot niet meer een reflectie was van haar pessimistische gedachtes. Ze kneep treurig haar intacte linkeroog dicht zodat er een trillende traan over haar wang biggelde. Toen de vochtige druppel in contact kwam met de korrelige aarde leek de poes een flits van een gemberrood spiegelbeeld op te vangen. Snel draaide ze zich om en zag een bekende gedaante. "Moeder" fluisterde ze zacht. De vlammend gekleurde poes ging zitten en streek met een deftige beweging een plooi uit haar golvende pels. "Lieve Nachtvonk" begon ze op een plechtige toon, ze wende zich naar de zilvergrijze poes die tevens haar dochter was. "Ik weet dat zhet waar voor je moet zijn, eerst achtergelaten worden door een kat die je vertrouwde en liefhad en vervolgens zwanger blijken te zijn." Even was er niets te horen. Toen snoof Nachtvonk afwachtend. Haar moeder vatte dat kennelijk als een teken op om door te gaan met haar dramatische verhaal. "Ik snap dus dat je zojuist de harde kant van het leven hebt ervaart, maar laat daardoor zeker niet je keuzes beïnvloeden, want zoals..." Ze werd ruw onderbroken door een ernstige Nachtvonk. "Wat wilt u zeggen moeder?" De rode poes wierp haar kind een beledigde blik toe. "Ik heb het geprobeerd zo vriendelijk mogelijk te vertellen, maar als ik het voor jouw naïeve brein te ingewikkeld heb gemaakt prima, dan zeg ik het wel op versimpelde manier." Nachtvonk had haar schouders door de dreigende spanning die ze voelde aankomen iet omhoog getrokken. Haar moeder schraapte haar keel. "Je kunt niet voor je jongen zorgen lieverd, het zal onze familie te schande doen, want sinds wanneer is ons adelijke bloed vermengd geweest met het waterige goedje dat door de aderen van een rivierclankrijger stroomt! bovendien ben ik er zeker niet van overtuigd dat jij jouw kittens een rendabele opvoeding kunt geven, zoals ze nodig hebben en verdienen." Nachtvonk keek haar moeder sprakeloos aan, want ze had met haar zogenaamde "naïeve" hersentjes zojuist wel mooi de haatdragende kern uit het vage verhaal van de gemberrode poes kunnen halen. "Hoe kun je!!!...jij vuile..." Stamelde ze haast sprakeloos. Haar moeder stond op en schudde het zand uit haar vacht. "Ik hoop dat je mijn standpunten hebt kunnen inzien, want omdat je mijn kind bent zal ik dit soort dingen voor je beslissen." Daarna trippelde ze weg. Nachtvonk staarde uitdrukkingsloos naar haar met de tijd boller wordende buik. Even meende ze een schopte te voelen en dat zorgde ervoor dat er een zweem van glimlach op haar gezwicht verscheen. Haar moeder kon haar jongen misschien afnemen, maar ze zou voortaan geen zeggenschap over hun leven meer hebben, daar zou nachtvonk voor zorgen, koste wat kost. H1 (oogpunt Alani) De lucht leek net een grof gebreide lappendeken. Enorme donderwolken trokken als een levende schaduw over het landschap. Hier en daar was een vlekje pastelkleurig blauw te zien. Misschien een teken dat alles een zeker schoonheid kan verbergen. Dunne wilgentakjes reikten naar de grond als de taps toelopende vingers van een gevreesde zakkenroller. Ik likte mijn schildpadkleurige vacht zorgvuldig schoon en sorteerde daarna wat verse stukjes mos bij elkaar die na even stevig aanstampen een comfortabele slaapplek vormden. "Ben je klaar voor de laatste training van vandaag, Alani?" Klonk een heldere, bekende stem. Een glanzend zwarte poes trippelde met sierlijke passen naar mij toe en gaf een liefdevolle lik over mijn kop. "Ja moeder we kunnen beginnen." Miauwde ik met een glimlach. Mijn moeder knikte en nam een aanvallende houding aan. Ik bootste haar elegante pose zo nauwkeurig mogelijk na en ontspande mijn schouders nog iets. Mijn moeder wierp haar een goedkeurende blik toe. "Het is belangrijk dat je altijd een nonchalante houding aanneemt als je een gevecht ziet aankomen. Een houding die je vaardigheden en bedoelingen verbergt. Zo breng je je tegenstander op een verkeerde poot. Ik wil je ook een effectieve techniek aanleren die bijna altijd toepasbaar is." Ik luisterde aandachtig na een paar feitjes en tips die ze me stap voor stap uitlegde. Dit soort momenten wist ik altijd wel te waarderen. Gewoon rustig voor het slapen gaan mijn kennis verfijnen en tegelijkertijd bij een dierbare zijn. Mijn leven was vrij geregeld. s'ochtends vroeg ging ik op jacht en controleerde ik de kruiden en bessen voorraden die ik als het nodig was aanvulde en alles weer netjes met een verdorde grasspriet bij elkaar bond. Daarna trainde ik en maakte hier en daar wat schoon. s'Middags genoot ik van mijn ontspannen momentje. Aan het einde van de dag verfijnde ik mijn vaardigheden nog een beetje onder toeziend oog van mijn moeder. Ik schudde vermanend mijn hoofd en probeerde me op de schijnbewegingen van mijn leraar en voogd te focussen. Mijn moeder keek me kritisch aan. "Dus ik herhaal, zodra de tegenstander in dit geval ben ik dat op je af storm, ontwijk je met een lichte sprong en wikkel je je poot om de mijne. Daarna duw je met je rug tegen mij buik en verlies als het goed is mijn evenwicht. Ik knikte begrijpend. "Dan beginnen we" mijn moeder rende als een jonge haas op me af en probeerde me omver te beuken, ik maakte een sprongetje en legde verstrengelde mijn voorpoot met die van mijn tegenstander. Daarna bolde ik mijn rug op en duwde mijn moeder op de zanderige grond. Ze blies wat verlept onkruid uit haar vacht en grijnsde breed, iets wat ze bijna nooit deed. "Goed zo Alani, je wordt steeds beter". Ik nam haar compliment met een overdreven buiging in ontvangst en leunde daarna tegen haar zachte flank aan. Het viel me op dat haar lach als sneeuw voor de zon van haar gezicht was verdwenen. Het verbaasde me niets, haar emoties waren net zo onvoorspelbaar als het weer in de vroege lente. Ik merkte dat ze naar haar borst staarde, of om specifieker te zijn naar het langgerekte litteken wat daar zat. "Hoe kom je daaraan?" Fluisterde ik. Ze zuchtte diep. "Jeweetwel, een aandenken aan de..." Ik onderbrak haar ruw. "Een aandenken aan de tijd dat je...verkeerde keuzes maakte". Er werd instemmend met een staart gezwiept. Ik liet nooit zomaar het woord "Slecht" vallen als ik over mijn moeder sprak. Ook al zou die term haar bewogen verleden maar al te goed beschreven hebben. Het klonk gewoon zo "onmoederlijk" en bovendien was ze veranderd. Ik weet niet precies waarom, maar ze was anders geworden toen ze mij v, een klein hoopje vacht onbeschermd op de vochtige rivieroever vond. Eigenlijk is ze dus niet degene die mij gebaard heeft. Mijn biologische moeder had me gewoon gedumpt, altijd als ik aan haar dacht voelde ik woede in me opwellen. Hoe kon je een pasgeboren jong nou zomaar achterlaten? Natuurlijk was ik nieuwsgierig naar mijn verleden en afkomst. Het was een deel van mij waar ik nooit had bijgekund. Alleen was ik bang dat de waarheid niet zo rooskleurig zou zijn als ik hoopte, want welke reden kon iemand in hemelsnaam hebben om zijn jong op deze wrede manier aan de kant te zetten? Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions